User blog:Gcapp1959/Degrassi 1.0.1 - segment fourteen (provisionally numbered)
Provisionally numbered segment THE FINALE May 2009 through 2015 In May 2009, Degrassi hosted a reunion of the graduating class of Degrassi Junior High. And although he did not graduate with the rest of his class, Joey Jeremiah was there. To Geoff and Voula’s relief, he seemed to have settled down, though he was widowed and raising his wife’s child. “Geoff and Voula... you are still dating?” Joey shook his head. “Or did you finally get married as I figured you would?!” “Joey Jeremiah, you said I would live a lonely, long life or something like that, didn’t you?” “Me? Say that? Never! I knew you’d get married early and really go the distance!” “Oh! Well, I’m glad you came to this reunion.” Geoff pulled something out of his pocket. It was an old zip-lock bag and it had an envelope inside it. Geoff took it out. “You see what this is.” “Some kind of registered letter, huh?” Joey remarked. “Notice the date on it.” “February... 18... 1989. That’s old... and you’ve never even opened it!?” “I’m opening it now, Joey.” Geoff lifted the flap and ripped the top open, then pulled out a single piece of paper. “Cost me $2.93, but if it gets a gem of an expression on your face, it’s worth it, even with inflation.” Geoff opened the sheet of paper so they could both see it. You’re gonna live a long, lonely life. “Your words, your signature, the date February 16. So you did say this... at least twenty years ago!” Joey had an astonished look on his face. “I forgot all about that... so that’s what you wanted that for?!” He bellowed out a laugh. “Okay, you got me. I guess I said that.” He shook his head. “So... how long have you and Voula...” “Almost 13 years, Joey. Three years after graduating from Degrassi High. You do remember we got engaged in March of our Grade 10 year. I was three years through my four year civil engineering course at Ryerson, and Voula was nearly finished her studies in nutrition and gastronomy. She worked for a caterer for some years and as a restaurant chef, but a bit over a year ago, she opened her own catering business.” “Grand. Kids?” “But of course... three. Spiro, for Voula’s grandfather, Miriam and William. Spiro is six, Miriam is almost five, and William is three.” Joey offered his hand. “Congratulations... ‘Hubcapp’. I mean that.” He looked around, ensuring they had privacy. “Um, you always said... it’d be... special.” “Joey, it was,” Geoff replied quietly. “We were both new, never touched. Each time, it’s sweet because Voula’s the only one I ever touched, the only one I ever will touch. It’s unique. It’s... a powerful feeling of... connection. Joey, I truly feel that Voula and I are one, inseparable.” “I believe you,” Joey replied quietly. “Thanks for not listening to a broomhead like me. And for giving a wonderful girl like Voula that kind of loyalty.” He sighed. “Wish I hadn’t been such a jerk in school.” “You made it through, though, right? That’s what counts.” Joey nodded. “Yep. They were great to let me attend this... since most of my friends are here tonight.” He looked around. “I haven’t seen Stephanie... have you?” “I think Voula asked. She might be along a bit later. I lost track of her after she moved to private school. Though we know what she’s doing now.” “She ended up with her father, from what I hear.” Stephanie had ended up with her father in 1990, but in 1994, signifying her true feelings, she legally had her surname changed to Kaye and kept it through her marriage. “But she still spends a lot of time with her mom. Geoff, she really is doing a lot better now. She graduated her private school with honours! She’s a licensed pharmacist now.” “Yeah, isn’t that great?!” ** In June 2015, Spiro finished the equivalent of Grade 8 and was enrolled at Degrassi Community School after eight years of home schooling. Going on age 13 later that year, he was one of the youngest students in the school, but his marks were exceptional. ***** end of fourteenth segment (provisionally numbered) ''copyrighted story elements from the Degrassi TNG series. Category:Blog posts